villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mark Pierson
Mark Pierson is the main antagonist of Disney's 1972 live action film Napoleon and Samantha, despite his small role. He is a dangerous psychopath who has escaped from a mental hospital and wants to kidnap Napoleon Wilson and Samantha. He was portrayed by Rex Holman. Role Surprised by the arrival of the children and Major, Danny immediately inquires about the adults back in Grantville. After introducing the children to Mark, Danny discovers that Napoleon and Samantha have run away. As he has no telephone, Danny asks Mark to look after the children while he goes to town to inform Gertrude that Samantha is safe. Gertrude refuses to speak with Danny, however, and summons the police, who arrest him. At the station, Danny is compliant until he spots a wanted sign for Mark, who happens to be a dangerous psychopath that escaped from a mental hospital. When the police refuse to listen to his warnings, Danny breaks out, steals a motorcycle and leads the police on a wild chase back to his cabin. Upon arriving there, Danny overpowers Mark and finds Napoleon and Samantha tied to chairs after Mark has tricked them into playing a game with him. The kids question about the police arresting Mark and Danny tells them that he's sick as the police drive off with him back to the hospital. Personality At first glance, Mark presents himself as a kind and helpful individual who likes kids. However, it is later revealed that he is a cruel and homicidal maniac who has escaped from a mental hospital and wanted to kidnap Napoleon and Samantha. As shown on his wanted poster, he had several jobs and was convicted for assault and burglary after his escape. Gallery Images Wanted sign for Mark.PNG|Mark's wanted poster Videos Villain Defeats- Mark Pierson (Napoleon and Samantha)|Mark gets arrested Trivia *Here are a few hints that foreshadow Mark being a dangerous criminal: **When Danny hires Mark to look after Napoleon and Samantha, he mentions that Mark spends a lot of time in the woods. This implies that he's a fugitive and lives there in order to avoid being discovered by the authorities. **When Mark arrives at Danny's cabin, he comes over to his window and listens to Danny talk about him before Major frightens him. This implies that he's a mental person and didn't want Danny to discover him watching the two kids. **The following night after Danny leaves Mark in charge, he watches the kids sleep and Major growls at him as ominous music starts to play. This could indicate that he maybe a pedophile or a kidnapper. *Despite being the main antagonist, he has very little screen time. *It is unknown what he did to Major when he ties up the kids, though he most likely kicked him out of the cabin to avoid being attacked by him. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Outcast Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Mute Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Burglars Category:Businessmen Category:Game Changer